


Three Loves

by Aim_for_Clexa



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Love, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aim_for_Clexa/pseuds/Aim_for_Clexa
Summary: The reaper threat is finally over. Now ten years later, Shane Shepard is finally able to relax with her loves and family.





	Three Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I recently started playing Mass Effect and I cannot get enough of it, I'm having a blast. I also cannot stop imagining Femshep with Tali, Miranda and Liara. Too bad, we cannot romance Tali and Miranda with Femshep.
> 
> Bear in mind that my Shepard loves all three of them equally but it's not exactly poly. Miranda, Liara and Tali loves Shepard exclusively and love each other as sisters.
> 
> Now this is only my imagination. I didn't see anything like this on AO3, so I decided to make one. Read and comment if you will; constructive criticisms please!

The reapers managed to leave incredible destruction in their wake but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be overcome. With the joint effort of all species, the whole galaxy was soon in proper working order, the inter-species corporation being at their very best. Indeed, if there was one good thing that happened after millions of death, it was that finally, all leaders of all the species accepted that it was better to live side-by-side in peace rather than keeping centuries-old grudges going.

So, it came that Commander Shane Shepard, eternal savior of the galaxy, could finally settle down with her loves on Rannoch. It took a full year for the commander to be back at peak shape after being literally buried on Earth after firing the crucible. Liara, Tali and Miranda were worried out of their minds and spent all their free time, when not dealing with rebuilding and politicking, by her side and encouraging her to come back to them.

In that time, the three of them really bonded and fully accepted that Shepard loved and treated them wholly and equally. If someone like Shane, who had had such a difficult childhood in the streets of London, had enough love for all three of them in her heart, then who were they to deny her? Humans may not have been as open to relationships with more than one partner, but the asari and quarians were used to such occurrences. How could they limit anyone to loving only one person? As for Miranda, she wasn’t exactly a normal human and was fine with sharing her lover with the admiral and information broker. Shepard looked at all three of them as if they were the suns around which her earth revolved. Her family was her priority over anything else and she had such a light burning in her eyes whenever she told them that she loved them _so_ very much.

And now, ten years after the reaper war, you couldn’t find any sister-wives who were closer than Tali, Miranda and Liara. The three of them were the best of friends and frequently plotted against poor Shane. After settling on Rannoch (Shepard consulted each of them first), Tali remained as an admiral, Liara remained the famous Shadow Broker while Miranda decided to open her own company, trying to find cures and upgrades for the various medical concerns across the galaxy. Their very own hero, on the other hand, decided to help improve the military prowess of the quarians along with the geth. Sometimes, she was even needed on the citadel and other planets for diplomacy concerns. Needless to say, life was finally pretty normal for the Shepards or as normal as it gets for the most well-known family of the galaxy.

An exhausted Shane tiredly made her way home in the evening and through the disinfection room. As soon as she appeared through the doorway, three little voices cried out excitedly and made their way to her.

“DADDY!”

A smile made its way onto her lips and her exhaustion instantly vanished. It took some time getting used to be called _daddy_ and not _mommy._ But since her little blue ball of joy, Benezia, was born first, she took to calling her daddy and when both Emily and Adrius (Adrius Nar Shepard) were born a year later, it stuck. Somehow, her wives, in their infinite wisdom, managed to find a procedure so that both Miranda and Tali could have Shane’s kids. And since her cybernetic implants assured that Shepard would be alive for a _very_ long time, the same ability was transferred to her kids. After that, both Tali and Miranda agreed to have upgrades which would assure them the same. Shane wanted her family by her side forever, and her three queens didn’t want any less.

Instinctually, she bent down and soon, her three and four year olds collided in her open arms. She cradled them close and kissed each of their forehead. Quarians no longer needed their enviro-suits in their homeworld and so, there was no mask obstructing her from showering Adrius with kisses together with her siblings. All at once, they started babbling about their day and Shane couldn’t stop the fond smile from gracing her lips. She somehow managed to hoist all three of them into her strong arms and made her way further into the house.

“Now now, my loves, let’s go find your mothers, while you tell me all that you did together today,” she laughed. “Come on, Ems, you first!”

The little girl started talking excitedly with Benezia and Adrius adding in between and soon all of them were talking together once again. Shepard just shook her head fondly.

They finally reached the kitchen where Liara and Tali were preparing dinner while Miranda was browsing the extranet at the table. Ever since they found out that Miranda was pregnant again, her sisters refused to let her do any heavy work despite her heavy protests and with her having recently entered her third trimester, they were even more adamant.

Honestly, Shane was always in awe of the relationship between her wives. They always worked together marvelously and completely supported each other. While they didn’t love each other as Shepard loved each of them, their bond was so very deep and they very rarely had any disagreements. She had never even seen them be jealous over each other. Shane always made sure that she gave them all the attention they deserved and spent alone time with all three of them; she somehow knew instinctually what each of them needed at all times and made sure to care for and love them. Years ago, one main worry that she had was that one day, Miranda or Tali or Liara would have had enough and would leave. However, they all sat her down and assured her that they loved her for her and didn’t have any problem with the dynamics of their family. They were all _family._

The following week, Shane proposed to them.

In fact, in many interviews, she had been asked how she could manage three perfect women at once. Her only answer was that loving the bearers of her heart was as natural as breathing. Needless to say, her simple but heartfelt answer granted her a night full of _rewards._

But we digress. The sight which greeted Shane filled her with so much warmth and pride.

“Hello, my queens,” she greeted them.

Their attention snapped to their wife. Shane put the kids down and made her way to Tali. She wrapped her arms around her snug waist and kissed her sweetly.

“Hey hero,” Tali murmured, “how was your day?” their lips still touching.

“Hmm, fine sexy, but I missed you all.”

Tali moved back a bit and laughed. “When do you not miss us?”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you all are the center of my universe,” Shepard pouted. Tali just laughed again and pushed her away. “Go see your other wives!”

Smiling, Shane made her way to Liara since the kids were busy with their mommy (Miranda). She captured her in her arms and started leaving gentle kisses on her neck before turning her around and kissing her fully.

“Hey gorgeous!” Shane murmured.

“Hi yourself. How was your day? Managed to make a lesson plan for the biotics?”

Shane groaned. “I spent the better part of today finalizing that. By the way, thanks for your suggestion. Honestly, without your idea, I would still be floundering around.”

“You’re welcome, love.”

Shane tightened her hold on her wife and trailed kisses across her face. “Hmm, I do believe you are privy to a reward…”

As much as Liara was enjoying herself, the kids were present. “I promise, afterwards you can have us all to yourself. Now go greet Miri!”

Finally, she made her way to her pregnant wife. Adrius was in her mommy’s lap while Benezia and Emily were talking with her belly all seriously.

Shepard stooped down and kissed her beautiful wife. “Hi!” she greeted.

Miranda smiled. The ice queen was no longer so cold. Having three kids and the all-encompassing love of Shepard had melted her.

“Heyyy!”

Shepard looked to the kids and asked them to go play so that she could properly greet her wife. Being kids, they scurried away, running and squealing after each other.

Shane could now properly embrace Miranda. She sat kneeling while Miranda wrapped her arms around her neck.

“How was your day? Anything interesting happen?” Shane asked.

The raven-haired beauty laughed. “Shouldn’t I be asking you this? You were out all day.”

“No, my day was efficient, but boring. I was stuck in debates for the school plan for the biotics. My only salvation was that Tali was there with me.”

Tali heard and harrumphed. “It’s not as if I was not being punished as well, hearing the other admirals screaming at each other…” she said dryly.

The others only laughed.

“Anyway, how was my little bug today?” Shane inquired kissing Miranda’s belly.

“Shane!” all three of them scolded, Miranda additionally swatting her on the head.

“Don’t call our baby a bug,” the former Cerberus operative said, crossed. The fearless Commander Shepard immediately turned into a rather chastised woman. Miranda’s moods swings had been hitting quite randomly and she didn’t want to face the wrath of her pregnant wife.

“Ok, ok honey, you know I didn’t mean it. She is my superstar, just like Emily, Adrius and Benezia,” Shane pleaded her case. Liara and Tali were barely holding onto their laughter. Shepard really turned into mush whenever any of them so much as hinted at anger and the sisters loved to tease her.

Miranda immediately grinned big, any anger forgotten and Shane breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

Trying to change topics, Shepard started, “So tell me about your day, love.”

“Yes, so I had a few conference calls to attend to, _at home_ ,” she specified at the look Shane gave her, “since no one wants me at the office anymore.”

“And for good cause,” Liara added. Tali grunted in acknowledgment. Miranda just rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Shane kissed Miri’s forehead and got up, stretching. “I’ll just go shower and join you guys.”

“Yes please do,” Miranda teased, “you are stinking.”

“Oh you wound me,” Shane replied dramatically clutching her heart.

“Oh just go you big baby,” Tali pushed her away, “dinner will be ready soon.”

“I’m going, I’m going. Jeez my own wives kicking me out of the kitchen. How the times have changed!” she sighed, with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. The red-haired commander rapidly stole a kiss from Liara and Tali and darted away. The human-asari-quarian trio just shook their heads, used to the antics of their wife. If only her enemies knew how much of a softie she was for her wives and kids…

After rapidly showering, Shane came downstairs and joined her kids for some time with them, given that her wives had banned her from the kitchen and they were chatting as they prepared the food.

She got on all four in the living room and chased the little girls around making snapping noises and biting them playfully. To say that they were enjoying themselves would be an understatement. Their babies were squealing trying to get away from their daddy. Shane grabbed Adrius and tickled her playfully. Her little quarian squirmed and laughed uncontrollably.

“Hmm, the varren got you now, I will eat you,” Shane growled playfully.

“No, no…daddy,” she squealed and laughed, “Help…Zia…Em…save me from daddy!”

Seeing the plight of their sister, Emily and Benezia rushed towards their daddy and Shane soon found herself with a small human and asari on her back, biting her and trying to get her to release Adrius. Shane winced but kept playing. She released her and grabbed the others softly off her back and letting them escape together. As soon as she meant to follow, their momma (Liara) called them for dinner.

“Come on, angels. Momma’s calling. Let’s not keep them waiting, you know how mama (Tali) gets when we are not prompt.” The three of them giggled.

The family of seven-and a half- sat down for dinner and as usual, it was a joyous affair in the Shepard household. Her wives fed her and the kids bits of food as all of them talked about nothing and everything. There were no secrets among them, which was how they all supported each other and shared Shane’s all-encompassing love.

Soon after, they settled down for a kid’s movie after bathing the girls. Everyone had their roles and chores to do and helped wherever they could. Shepard made sure to spend some alone time with each of her wives while the others were busy, taking them in her lap and talking about sweet little nothings and sharing kisses.

Once bed-time came, she hoisted all three kids to their beds and tucked them in herself. They pleaded with their daddy to read them a story, so she acquiesced and with a final ‘I love you’ and forehead kiss, left them all sleeping and dreaming.

She entered her room, seeing Miranda reading on the bed with her specs on while Liara had just finished changing into her nightgown. Tali, though was just done with her shower. She took a moment to appreciate this flawless sight before joining Miranda in bed. Tali and Liara soon joined them and they all snuggled together with Tali and Liara on one side of her and Miranda on the other. Shane wrapped her long and strong arms around them and kissed them goodnight.

“Shane?” Liara asked after some time.

“Hmm, yes love?” she replied.

“We were planning to throw Miranda a baby shower party before our newest member is here, so…we’ve invited the whole crew and others next Saturday…”

“Ok…but others who?” she asked curiously.

“Well…,” Tali started, “you know Anderson, James, Kal’Reegar, Judea…”

“What?” Shepard exclaimed, “Anderson is okay but the others? I’m not okay with them,” she whined pathetically. “They have an interest in each of you and are always looking at your…assets. I’m the only one allowed to look and touch!” tightening her arms around her wives.

“Oh hush you baby,” Miranda took over, “you know we are yours as you are ours, no one else’s. The whole galaxy thinks that we are beautiful..”

“-That’s because you three are perfection on legs..”

“But we are not interested in anyone else. You are _the_ one for us.” Miranda continued, Tali and Liara completely agreeing. They affectionately showered her with kisses, Tali being practically on top of her solid frame.

“Besides, it’s not as if there aren’t thousands of men and women lusting over the hero of the galaxy out there,’ Liara added rather grumpily.

“Well, there’s only three women who have ever- or will ever capture my attention and they are all currently in my arms,” Shane said matter-of-factly.

“We better,” Tali replied, biting Shane’s lips. This brought to mind the one time on the Citadel when they visited before going to their annual vacations in Thessia. Liara, Miranda and Tali had left Shane for a few minutes to browse some clothing store she really had no interest in, and at their return, they found another human trying to flirt with _their_ Shepard. Shane was awkwardly trying to keep the girl’s hands away from her, to no success. The trio marched up to them.

“Get lost girl,” they said scathingly _in unison,_ “Shane’s _ours._ She’s not interested!” and with matching deadly glares directed her way from the three powerful women, the girl quickly scampered away. Shane just watched the women of her life in awe.

Shepard laughed as she remembered the possessiveness which all three of them had shown that day. They wouldn’t leave her alone and clutched her in between them. On that day, the paparazzi following them got to see a whole new facet of her wives and had a field day with that piece of news. The headlines were ‘Do NOT on any account try to flirt with the savior of the galaxy, if you don’t want to face the wrath of her significant others!’

Coming back to reality, she nuzzled her wives close, affectionately rubbing Miranda’s belly. She really couldn’t wait to see her daughter. Shane knew that it was useless to fight those three…let’s say headstrong women… and so gently complied with their demands. Kissing them goodnight and exchanging ‘I love yous’ the family drifted off peacefully.

Shane thanked whatever higher power or deity out there who had given her such perfect wives who loved her and were willing to put up with her. She had three beautiful kids, with another one on the way; her life couldn’t be any more perfect and after so long fighting, they all deserved such peace and happiness.

 


End file.
